Portable radios and music players with miniature speakers are widely distributed among the U.S. consumer public. These devices are especially popular with sports enthusiasts, who often carry them when they exercise or attend sports events. They are also commonly used by persons who engage in repetitive work, as they provide an entertaining distraction from what would otherwise be a boring routine, whether at the workplace or at home.
The popularity of portable audio devices has increased markedly with the advent of digital technology, which has allowed them to become ever smaller and lighter; today, some are scarcely more than an ounce in weight and have a surface area that is smaller than a credit card. The companion speakers, which can be inserted directly into the ears, are scarcely larger than pencil erasers. Among these audio devices are ones known to the public by the trade names MP3, NANO and iPod.
A number of prior inventions attempt to integrate these types of devices with articles of clothing, particularly hats, caps and other forms of head gear, with the intent of allowing a person to use an audio device while engaged in exercising, working, commuting or other activities. Moreover, stealing audio devices has become a significant problem, due to the fact that such devices tend to be very small and easily removed. In fact, the term for such theft is “i-jacking.”
As example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,615 to Gesten for AUDIO ASSEMBLY AND CONNECTION SYSTEM FOR HATS shows a container apparatus attached to the visor of a standard baseball cap. The container is sized to accept a small radio or audio player, with a secondary compartment for keys, money or other small items. While this design might have some utility for joining an audio device to a cap, any vigorous activity, or even brisk walking, would tend to tilt the cap forward because of the load factor on the cap's visor. For this reason, the Gesten apparatus is not desirable for normally active persons.
A number of patents show a head band styled garment fabricated to retain an audio device or apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,903 to Schultz et al. for HEADBAND WITH ADJUSTABLE SPEAKER SUPPORTING MEANS discloses a wearable band which encircles the head in a belt like manner. The band retains two compartments which register with the ears of the user. Audio speakers can be inserted in these compartments, with their respective wires threaded out the rear portion of the head band to a separate audio playing device, which is carried in a jacket or other garment pocket, or in the hands of the user.
In a similar design, U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,698 to Burton et al. for WEARABLE AUDIO RECEPTION DEVICE shows a head band garment which has attachment means for securing an audio playing device directly to the rear portion of the head band. This apparatus does not cover or in any way register with the ears of the user. Rather, it allows the wearer to utilize standard speaker components which insert into the ears, with their respective connecting wires freely suspended and attached to the audio player.
The above patents have the disadvantage of being too warm for some wearers to use comfortably in mild weather. Additionally, they provide none of the sun shade benefits which are provided by caps or hats with visors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,026 to Mo for CAP WITH HEADPHONES ASSEMBLY shows a cap with headphone assembly, whereby the headphones are attached to pivotal arms which are secured to opposing sides of the cap. The headphones can thus be swiveled downward to cover the ears of the user, or swiveled upward when not in use. A first headphone retains a radio, which is electrically connected to speakers in each of the headphones. The chief disadvantage of this device is the fact that it is aesthetically conspicuous and ungainly, with the headphones appearing and performing substantially as ear muffs, albeit ear muffs with sound. Also, the pivotal apparatus renders the cap too heavy and awkward for vigorous sports activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,160 to Sheppard for CAP WITH AUDIO SYSTEM discloses a cap with opposing tabs extending downward in proximity to the user's ears. A fabric pocket on the inside of the cap allows the placement of an audio player, with speakers attached to the aforementioned tabs. Designed for use while the wearer is at rest or asleep, this device has little utility for persons participating in sports, exercise or even light physical activity like walking.
All of the above patents combine audio apparatus with caps or headbands, but each combines the components in a way that is either cumbersome, impractical, visually ungainly or some combination thereof. As will be shown, the invention described herein avoids these limitations by providing a hat and audio system that are integrated in a manner that is stylistically discreet, as well as functionally and ergonomically efficient.
What is needed is a garment for carrying portable, miniature radios and music players that is both comfortable and inconspicuous. Moreover, the garment should be easily used, so that the wearer may insert and remove the earphones in a short time without becoming entangled in wires.